


雏菊🌼的魔法2⃣️4⃣️情定日落桥🔚阿匿生贺🎂

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗源自水嫩嫩的金可爱💕阿匿生快么么哒🎂





	雏菊🌼的魔法2⃣️4⃣️情定日落桥🔚阿匿生贺🎂

最终没磨过小爱人的Tony只能开了个发布会，宣布婚讯暨Iron Spider基金成立。  
媒体一片哗然，因为Tony说投入全部结婚预算一一两亿美金！  
另一个惊爆消息是Spider-Man毫无预警地摘下面罩，自曝身份，鲜嫩地令人难以置信。  
两个人现场没什么亲密接触，只对视的眼神就给所有人强塞了满嘴狗粮。  
但Tony总裁明显面色沉郁。  
被安保簇拥着离开会场时，还满脸气愤。Peter反常地没有理他，他倒自己平静下来。  
此时他们已身处威尼斯，双双入住达涅利酒店。  
“⋯你再不说话，我就睡觉了。”穿着满配衣服鞋子，戴着墨镜躺在床上，Tony状似蛮不在乎地威胁。  
“你睡吧，我饿了。”Peter没讲太多，只眼巴巴地看着他，就能预见自己想要的结果。  
五分钟后，两人已经相对坐在餐桌旁。  
“抱歉公开身份没有征得你同意，”Peter终于打破沉默，“我不是一时冲动，而是经过深思熟虑，和May及Ned他们沟通好久才做的决定。我想光明正大地和你在一起。我可以吗？”  
“⋯⋯”做都做了，还有什么可不可以？  
“如果你真的不愿意，我现在就飞回去，解除婚姻关系。”没等来回答，信心一点点流失，Peter低下头。  
“你还要我等到什么时候？”男人的声音有点不耐烦。  
“Hum？”Peter抬头，一叉子通心粉直接塞了满口。  
愣愣地望着Tony，他甚至忘了咀嚼。  
“不是饿了吗？”男人脸上并没有任何不悦，又送了勺浓汤到他嘴边。  
Peter迅速咽下面，喝了汤，心情重新飞扬起来，空气仿佛都被他感染，泛着𤨪灿星光。  
“所以你⋯不生我气了？”  
“Peter Parker一一Oh，sorry，”男人矜持地往椅背一靠，仰高下巴垂下长睫看着他，“Peter Stark，我经常被你气到吐血，可那又怎么样呢？”  
“我很抱歉。”长耳朵垂下来，萌动了谁的心？  
翻了个白眼默默骂了句脏话，Tony想知道这个要求超少的小孩为什么这么抓他眼球，脑子里都是他，完全无法自拔。  
“我都是你的人了，还能怎样？以后请多为我考虑考虑再做决定，有事先和我商量，ok？”  
“我会的。”Peter看着他点点头。  
达成共识，两人开始专注于吃。  
宠溺地看着他男孩吃东西，Tony盯着他的小嘴唇想到昨晚被含舔，居然万年不见地红了耳根。  
喉结翻滚，他掩饰地低下头，小腹发热。  
“你为什么不吃呢？”  
Peter享受美食的愉悦荡漾的表情，让男人唔咽一声捂住脸，暗骂自己禽兽。  
“现⋯咳，吃你的饭，别撩我。”他端起杯子喝水润喉，不明白昨晚那么激烈，今天为什么还会被轻易挑起⋯嗯⋯反应。  
“说到撩人⋯”Peter把柠檬汁挤上生蚝，送进嘴里边嚼边舔手指，“我曾经看过一个小说，男主角是特种兵，有一章因为吃醋撩起T裇咬嘴里，自信满满地拍胸肌和腹肌发给还不算女朋友的她。”  
“所以，你的主题是吃醋⋯还是拍照？”Tony目光游移，就是不敢望向男孩的脸。  
“我⋯其实我想发给你的。可是拍完发现⋯我不太够有男人味⋯我也想长成Thor那样一一”Peter终于停止进食，目光盈盈地注视Tony。  
“不，相信我，”男人依然不敢去看他诱人的男孩，“你只要保持现在这样就非常完美了，我可不喜欢雷神那款的。”  
“不，那不是重点！我的意思是⋯”男孩红了脸，目光闪烁着有如实质般强烈的渴望，“你做那个动作一定非常⋯嗯，性·感。”  
“Hum？”男人错愕地抬起头看着他。  
“Please⋯”男孩眼中的撒娇祈求能让圣人疯狂。  
那个黑色工字背心的背影已经是说不出的诱惑，如果换作正面⋯  
Tony别开眼，整个人都烧起来了。  
“XXXX！等晚上⋯”  
外面传来敲门声。  
“Mr.Stark，我是您二位入住期间的的贴身管家Norn，接下来将由我负责为二位导览。”Norn稳稳行了一礼，清冷的目光并没有暴露出自己想尖叫的念头。“请问我们什么时候出发？”  
“30分钟后吧。”Tony看了眼腕表，征询意见似的望向Peter。  
他笑着点点头。  
OMG😱😱😱他本人比电视里还要娇小可爱！！他真的是Spider-Man吗？！  
表面镇定有礼地离开，回到自己办公室她要疯了，拿出手机进群。  
『你们肯定不会知道我今天的客户是谁😎』  
『Stark夫夫？』  
『你们真讨厌😂😂😂居然一猜就中』  
『是航空公司的Sina说的，可惜我们是去不了了😤请服好务，顺便替我们多看他们几眼。』  
『哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈😄ok』  
走出这道门，Norn又恢复了平静自持的专业管家态度，亲切有礼地询问了他们的要求，做出合理规划。  
“既然是新婚，我建议我们先去Murano琉璃岛，定制一对夫妻杯。这是威尼斯特色，其他地方都买不到的。”Norn不动声色地建议。  
两人对视后耸耸肩，同时看向我⋯怎么那么般配‼️我死了⋯😵😵😵  
一路上被狗粮塞满，萌到喷鼻血，Norn深感自己选了个高危职业，真心需要上保险，还要加工资🤣🤣🤣  
参观了玻璃博物馆，他们很有兴趣，讨论要什么杯型什么颜色也争得不可开交。  
但是全程我铁看PP的眼神都好温柔，宠溺有加⋯阿伟死了😂😂😂  
果然没有情侣能抗拒独一无二的夫妻杯，但他们为什么要选两套啊？  
很快我的疑问就烟消云散了，因为被狗粮毒害到说不出话来☺️☺️☺️但是扶我起来，我还能嗑！  
坐着贡多拉游岛，太阳西斜时，Tony催着回去。  
到达叹息桥时正好夕阳如血。  
“上次，你在这儿想问我什么？”Tony目不斜视，实际上一直在注意他男孩的反应。  
“我⋯”Peter羞红了脸低下头，“那么久的事情，我忘了。”  
“是吗？”男人挑眉笑起来，“马上就要过去了，下次不知道什么时候才能再来。”  
“你⋯我讨厌你！”Peter抬起涨红的脸，“每次都戏弄⋯”  
话没说完，Tony就凑前吻掉了剩下的抱怨，夕阳下的他闭上双眼，那长睫弧度分外优美。  
Peter面红耳赤地抱住他回吻，一时难舍难分。  
Norn不知道自己什么时候拿出的手机，反正意识到时，已经多角度，全方位地记录下来。  
“ Mr.Stark一一I love you very much, probably more than anybody could love another person.”  
一吻结束，Peter气喘吁吁靠在Tony肩膀，忽然推开男人，专注地用他的Puppy eyes望着对方。  
“Shut up and deal．”男人恶狠狠地说完，扯过他胸前的衣服，又吻到一起。  
不知道为什么，我流泪了。  
这是什么神仙爱情😵😵😵我居然见证了情订日落桥😱😱😱  
一一一一一一一一一一一  
回到酒店安排好晚餐，我正要离开，PP叫住我表示感谢，然后把一对夫妻杯送给了我😍😍😍  
“谢谢你陪我们逛了一天，生日快乐🎉”  
果然什么都瞒不过他们！但这样的生日我愿意每天过，真的。  
祝你们幸福，祝我生日快乐🎂。


End file.
